De Soledades Compartidas
by unlockmysoul
Summary: Es curioso como actúa la soledad, a veces une a aquellos que la padecen y a veces, esta unión, termina por hacerla desaparecer. Santana Lopez / Sebastian Smythe. Sebastana.


Le habían comentado, en una ocasión que casi no recordaba, en una fiesta en la cual había bebido demasiado, que cuando uno se acostumbra a la gloriosa Nueva York, esta pierde su magia: Aquella niebla que inunda la ciudad desde sus más pequeñas cafeterías hasta los orgullosos e imponentes teatros, comienza a oler a cigarrillo y humedad cuando has pasado mucho tiempo entre ella; aquellos actores, cantantes y artistas que solías admirar, se vuelven insignificantes y defectuosos cuando tú también eres uno de ellos, en lugar de la persona que los observa desde las butacas.

Se lo habían advertido, sí, pero Santana Lopez nunca lo creyó cierto. Después de todo, jamás había escuchado realmente lo que los demás decían. Su propia opinión era suficiente para descartar la de los demás, su opinión siempre había estado por encima de las otras, aun cuando era una simple porrista de una insignificante preparatoria de algún lugar de Ohio, y no una destacada figura del teatro musical.

Pero últimamente la morena estaba entendiendo cuan absurdos e irreales sus sueños habían sido, porque aún completos, jamás le habían proporcionado la felicidad que tanto anhelaba, por el contrario, la habían hecho miserable en más de un aspecto. ¿Y ahora? Ahora estaba estancada en una vida que resentía, pero que no abandonaría de todas formas. Le había costado un gran esfuerzo llegar allí, ya era muy tarde para empezar de cero.

Por eso recurría al único escape que conocía, el de huir a los lugares más recónditos y marginados de la ciudad, sumergirse en el desgraciado humo de los bares vacíos, y mientras un tequila va, y otro viene, apreciar como la noche se torna más amable cuando el alcohol quema la traquea. ¿Triste? Tal vez, pero la joven entendía bastante bien que, a sus 26 años, no era la única en la ciudad atrapada en la salvaje y cruel rutina de la fama, sabía que no era la única sin sueños ni ganas de soñar, y el entender eso la reconfortaba de alguna forma, se sentía menos sola y eso era casi suficiente como para hacerla sonreír.

Y luego lo vio, y lo recordó, y se rió porque ¡Dios! Si aquello no era patético, ¿Qué lo era? Dos viejos adolescentes de dos grupos musicales de dos viejas preparatorias que tal vez ni siquiera existían ya -aunque posiblemente sí lo hacían, porque siete años no son nada para un edificio, pero demasiado para una persona, ella lo entendía-, haciendo exactamente lo mismo, bebiendo para olvidar cuan triste era el mundo con el que habían soñado tantas veces. Y por un momento le pareció que ella y él eran los únicos en el bar, no por una cuestión romántica, sino porque de alguna forma cruel, se habían entendido siempre, y ahora mucho, mucho más.

Y tal vez por esa razón, por un minuto, quiso acercarse a él, invitarle un Martini, y hablar. Solo hablar de cómo la vida les había escupido en la cara, y de como ellos jamás se habían dado cuenta hasta ahora. Y lo hubiera hecho, ya que coraje era lo que menos le faltaba, pero no lo hizo porque la noche ya era demasiado deprimente, como para sumarle los resentidos recuerdos de dos frustrados artistas. En lugar, lo observó por un buen rato sin que él lo supiera, y luego vio como bebía su último trago, esbozaba una sonrisa hacia la cantinera, pagaba, y se retiraba sin pena ni gloria.

Y luego comprendió, en su absurda forma, que esta era la segunda vez en la que ella se despedía y él no lo sabía.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó aquella mañana después de las… nacionales, ¿O eran las regionales? Aquella mañana en la que lo observó dormir, entre las poco confortables sábanas de un hotel de mala vida, en el cual se habían equivocado por última vez- Recordó como ella, cuidadosamente, había apartado las sabanas de sus morenas piernas, y había salido silenciosamente de la habitación, sin dejarle siquiera un número telefónico, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos querría volver a llamarse de todas formas. Y ¿luego? Luego nunca más lo vio, nunca más nada. Santana entendió que, de todas formas, no era raro volver a encontrarlo en Nueva York, él siempre había pertenecido a ese lugar.

La nostalgia es una perra para aquellos que recuerdan el pasado con alegría, pero también una fiel compañera para aquellos que lo recuerdan con rencor - Santana no sabía muy bien a cuál de estos grupos pertenecía. Su pasado estaba lleno de grandes alegrías y aún más grandes decepciones. Tal vez la más grande de ellas había sido la de haberse equivocado tanto en cuanto amor respecta. Brittany S. Pierce estaba ahora casada con una hermosa señorita a la cual alguna vez habría envidiado, pero que ahora provocaba en ella una indiferencia casi cruel. Santana Lopez llego a la conclusión, en ese bar, de que jamás había amado a nadie, y eso hizo a la noche aún más oscura y tormentosa.

Y casi que le _gustaba_ así.

Pero la noche llegó a su tétrico fin, y la siguiente también lo hizo. Y la siguiente, la tercera, en contra de todas las posibilidades, trajo una sorpresa casi grata, en el bar de mala muerte de siempre, aquel que odiaba tanto. ¿Irónico, verdad?

-Casi que me acuerdo de ti.- La voz la tomó por sorpresa, pero no desprevenida. No era raro que se le acercaran desconocidos borrachos en la taberna - Excepto que ese hombre no sonaba borracho. Ah, y no era un desconocido tampoco.

-¿_Casi_? ¿Cómo se hace para _casi_ recordar a alguien?- Dijo ella, con un aire indiferente y seco, sin levantar la vista del tequila y creyendo, ignorantemente, que era solo algún pobre diablo que la había visto actuar alguna lejana vez.

-Ah, verás. Uno realmente recuerda a alguien cuando recuerda todo de ella, no solo partes. Su voz, su personalidad, su olor, a veces, hasta el roce de sus labios. Y aunque sí recuerdo el último, querida Santana, hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba tu voz.- Él sonrío, como si ella lo estuviera mirando.

-¡Si seré suertuda, que me ha tocado compartir la velada con un poeta.- Dijo irónicamente y sin gracia.

-Con un actor, de hecho, aunque sería un buen poeta. ¿No crees?-

-¿Sebastian Smythe, poeta?- Dijo, segundos después de arribar a la conclusión de que sí, realmente era él quien le dirigía la palabra. Levantando la vista, escondió su sorpresa y dejó escapar una falsa risa burlona. -No, no lo creo.-

-Así que tú sí recuerdas mi voz, interesante, debo haber causado un gran impacto en ti. Bueno, era de esperar. Veo que tu humor no ha cambiado demasiado.-

-Tu ego tampoco.-

-No.-

-Será el simple hecho de que la gente no cambia.- Ella explicó.

-Díselo a tus ganas de vivir.-

Y aquella frase fue, en toda la noche, la única que logró realmente hacerla reír, aunque no debería haberlo hecho.

Las historias que comienzan con poca charla y una noche compartida, suelen desembocar en el mismo final aún luego de años, aún si no están seguros de agradarse siquiera. Es curioso cómo actúa la soledad, a veces termina uniendo a aquellos que la sienten. Basta explicar esto para entender que esa noche, ellos se equivocaron de nuevo. Aunque esta vez no se sintió como un error, tal vez nunca lo había sido.

Peculiarmente, la mañana siguiente ella no lo abandonó. Santana Lopez se despertó veintiún minutos antes de que él lo hiciera, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sintió el impulso de escapar. En su lugar, compartió una charla un tanto deprimente con él, de esas que eran la especialidad de ambos, y lo dejó desvariar acerca de cómo ahora sí la recordaba. Luego ella lo besó. No fue un beso romántico, ni apasionado, ni lleno de sentimiento. Su intención primera había sido hacerlo callar, ya que la cabeza le dolía de tantas estupideces. Fue uno de esos besos que van demasiado rápido, y demasiado pronto, y sin cuidado alguno. ¿Quién diría que ella luego lo recordaría como uno de los mejores? ¿Y que él también?

No diré que esa noche despertó una nueva pasión en ambos, ya que no lo hizo. Como tampoco lo hizo la siguiente, ni las tres que vinieron después de aquella. Luego, es discutible. A veces sentían que se amaban, hasta que recordaban lo mucho que se odiaban y como eran tan diferentes que nunca jamás se comprenderían en lo más mínimo. O tal vez sí. ¿Quién sabía? Ni ellos se entendían, tampoco lo hacía el resto. Lo que sí es seguro es que nunca volvieron a recordarse.

Ya que nunca más se separaron.


End file.
